


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by staylucky



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Dirty Talk, Dom!Even, Halloween Challenge, Isak eats all the treats, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Thicc!Isak, Top Even Bech Næsheim, blink and you'll miss it Jonven rivalry, body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staylucky/pseuds/staylucky
Summary: Isak's put on some Halloween weight and feels self-conscious about it until Even shows him just how much he loves Isak's body, whatever size.





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, girls, boys, and everyone inbetween <3
> 
> I'm off twitter, beyond checking my DMs from you guys about the ~Secret Comm~ and the odd check up tweet because my mutuals are angels. I thankfully don't get hate on AO3 like some writers have experienced so I feel safe in posting here but my main aim is to stick to the private community. I wrote this thinking it would be a 1000 word one-shot but of course it got to practically 3,000 words because, it's me, apparently I can't write anything short anymore, even porn. So... while it was initially not for AO3, I am feeling rather generous today and cross-posting. :)
> 
> The prompt was: 
> 
> _Let's pretend it's America where Halloween is a big deal (although just a warning this is a prompt about negative body image/weight so please take care of yourselves) Isak gorges himself on treats and sweets for a month and feels bad about it, his jeans are a little tight and he's put on some chocolate weight, but Even loves him a little thicker. (I just want thicc!Isak)_
> 
>  
> 
> I'd love to hear from you if you enjoyed it in terms of comments, kudos, bless you, darling angels <333
> 
> Please see end notes for warnings and please bear in mind the tags. Isak has low-key body issues and the word 'fat' is used. I have spoken about this in the end notes. 
> 
> <3

Isak shouldn’t be surprised by this, as he forces his jeans over his thighs with difficulty, before tackling getting them past his hips and ass. He’s been gorging on chocolate and sweets for weeks with the Toffee Apples available at school (Vilde selling them for charity), their sickly-sweet taste too delicious for Isak to resist. He’s been eating lollipops, sugary little sweets that pop sherbert into his mouth once he’s sucked the outer layer away, cakes and biscuits of spooky ghouls and witches plus knocking back pumpkin spiced lattes with cream on top almost daily.

He should not be surprised that he’s put weight on, but the realisation stings all the same.

He thought, a mere two minutes ago, as he showered, he could pinch a bit more skin at his waist and his hips. He was sure that he saw a little more wobble around his thighs as he soaped them up and washed the suds away, frowning at his reflection in the mirror at the flesh that seems to have collected around his face as he dried himself. He puts weight on quickly and it’s up to him to have some willpower, refuse the Halloween sweets and treats littered in shops, school, and his home, since Even loves them too, but he has failed.

It's ok for Even; broad but slender, his body type remaining the same regardless of whether he eats everything or nothing. The only change Isak ever notices are when Even’s abs are harder, arms a little bigger, if Even’s hitting the gym more than usual. Isak can’t complain about that, loves the benefits of Even’s exercise regime, but he’s never been one for exercise himself. At least Even’s body changes in a good way; why on earth would Even be happy if Isak gets _fat? ___

__He’s grumpy as he reflects on this, still trying to force his jeans to close at the top, to no avail. He’s already late to meet Jonas and his fat ass won’t let him _button his jeans_. _ _

__He sighs angrily as he breathes in as much as he can and keeps trying to make the button slide into the little opening, faltering backwards slightly, out of breath._ _

__“Baby,” Even says, sultry, as he joins Isak in this bedroom perhaps after hearing the commotion of Isak heavily stumbling across the room, arms around Isak’s waist, “you ok?”_ _

__“No,” Isak sulks, “I can’t do up my fucking jeans.”_ _

__“Oh,” Even remarks, surprised, “why don’t you wear a different pair?”_ _

__“Because they’re all the same size, Even,” Isak groans, “and I’ve put on weight from eating all the Halloween treats you constantly buy. Now I’m fat, and I can’t wear anything,” he rages, sure he looks ridiculous as he tries to peel the jeans off him, accepting that he won’t be able to do them up no matter how much he sucks his stomach in._ _

__“You choose to eat them, baby,” Even says, and Isak can hear the smirk in his voice which irritates him, Even standing back slightly as Isak undresses, “I can make sure I don’t bring any back to the flat if that’s what you want.”_ _

__“Of course it’s what I want,” Isak snaps, finally out of the jeans, making his way to their wardrobe as he fishes about for tracksuit bottoms, something loose._ _

__“You know,” Even adds, following Isak, Isak’s rage dissipating as he feels Even’s big, warm hands on his hips, “you’re not fat.”_ _

__“Yeah, I _know_ ,” Isak admits, “but I put weight on fast and I’m – I don’t want you to think I look gross,” he says, cringing slightly, because he knows that’s why he’s so stung over it. Even has varied types but Isak’s noticed when they watch porn, he goes for the slender blonde boys, and when Isak’s looked at Even’s history out of curiosity he clearly likes slender blonde girls, too._ _

__“What?” Even half-laughs, forcing Isak to turn around and face him, hands moving to Isak’s waist, “never, Isak,” he says, leaning in for a kiss which Isak wants, needs, mouth opening to allow Even to get deeper, kissing back just as hungrily._ _

__“I actually - ,” Even starts as he drags himself away, voice thick and broken, looking down at Isak, “I actually like it when you’re a little thicker.”_ _

__“What?” Isak asks, his turn to be shocked, “what do you mean? You’re making me fat on purpose?!”_ _

__“I’m not making you fat,” Even laughs, pushing Isak away by his waist jokingly and pulling him back immediately, “no, baby, whatever size jeans you wear doesn’t matter,” he grins, “but it is sexy to see your ass practically bursting out of them.”_ _

__Isak doesn’t know what to say, speechless, enjoying the way Even strokes his waist and smiles at him before pecking another kiss at Isak’s lips._ _

__“You – like – you like it when I put weight on?” Isak asks, mouth open as he searches Even’s face for clarity._ _

__“I like seeing your sexy, perfect ass wobble when I spank it,” Even tells him, making all the blood in Isak’s body rush south, “and I like seeing your thighs spread across me as you bounce on my dick. I love biting them and tasting you and seeing more of you,” he whispers, Isak going limp in Even’s hands as Even teases him with his words, kisses to Isak’s face, neck, before Isak near headbutts him in his desperation for a kiss. It’s filthy and messy, rocking against each other like this, Even the one to put an end to it._ _

__“I’m going to show you how much I love it,” he promises, or threatens, Isak isn’t sure, before Even’s taking off his t-shirt and undoing the button on his jeans, baggy on him because Even’s legs are long and lean, unlike Isak’s curves, Isak’s dick hardening in his boxers before they tumble onto the still unmade bed._ _

__“I love it when I can grab your ass and it spills out of my hands,” Even grunts, serious as he rips off Isak’s boxers, talented fingers grasping Isak’s dick as Isak moans brokenly, “it’s so fucking sexy, Isak. You really don’t know how much it turns me on to see you in tight little jeans, huh?”_ _

__Isak is in his own mind as Even teases his cock, thumb over the head, Isak not far off begging as he lets Even sit inbetween his thighs and play. Even spreads him wider, forcing his leg up and Even’s palm wide on Isak’s thigh, keeping it in place, as his other hand works Isak up so he’s fully hard, needy. Their attentions are snapped away from each other as Isak’s phone rings obnoxiously from across the room, buzzing on the top of the cupboard drawer, shaking._ _

__“Shit, that’s Jonas,” Isak moans, Even’s hand still around his cock, “I’m late, we’re meeting up – maybe we should – do this later?” he suggests, starting to sit up, even though he doesn’t want blue balls and to leave right now when Even’s in one of _those_ moods, working him up nicely.  
Even shoves Isak back down in the soft sheets, shaking his head._ _

__“He’ll have to wait,” Even says, narrowing his eyes, “and don’t you _dare_ say his name when you’re getting fucked by me,” he adds, Isak letting out an involuntarily moan at the possessive tone, gasping as Even teases his balls his with fingers before abruptly forcing his other leg up, bent at the knee._ _

__“Hold yourself open,” Even demands, Isak replacing Even’s hands under his knees as he lies still with his bent legs in the air, ass on display. He wonders if Even’s about to tease, as he likes to do, but he needn’t wonder for long because apparently not. Even goes straight for the kill, tongue over Isak’s asshole and lapping at him like a starving kitten, Isak’s eyes falling to the back of his skull when Even puts his tongue inside him._ _

__“Even,” Isak sobs, never good at speaking during sex but a mess for whenever Even does, his angelic looking boyfriend coming out with streams of filth guaranteed to make Isak’s balls tighten and his dick stand to attention. Even sucks on his rim, tonguing him, before he takes it out and bites Isak’s ass hard, sloppy and dirty before he goes back to eating Isak out, occasionally moving out of his asshole to nudge his balls with his nose. Isak’s legs are shaking and he isn’t sure if he’ll last much longer, moaning shakily as Even grabs his hips and continues his relentless pursuit to rip Isak to shreds with pleasure._ _

__“I’m – please - Even,” Isak begs, feeling the familiar tightness, his toes curling, “oh,” he pleads softly, Even removing his face from Isak’s asshole to bite his way up Isak’s thigh, thick and meaty, Even’s hand joining his mouth as he squeezes the now-pink flesh._ _

__“I love this,” Even says, emphasising his point with a tough squeeze of Isak’s thigh, “love grabbing your thighs, baby, seeing you like this,” Isak watching as he stutters out a moan, Even nibbling his calf now as he keeps Isak’s leg up with his hand, hand squeezing mounds of flesh still before he lets Isak go and drags him closer by his hips, Even’s boxers long gone and his dick hard and leaking against Isak’s._ _

__“You’re beautiful,” Even says, a moment of softness as he pushes Isak’s curls out of his face, “beautiful, sexy, too. I want to eat you all day,” he grins, Isak giggling at that._ _

__“Be my guest,” Isak smirks, “your tongue, Even…” he sighs dreamily, squealing as Even surprises him with two long fingers sliding into his ass, swirling around._ _

__“I want to see this sexy ass of your clapdown on my cock,” Even demands, bearing down on Isak, Isak nodding, only too eager to comply as Even changes position and lies down, twisting as he retrieves their almost empty bottle of lube and begins to squirt it over his hand, massaging it over his dick. Isak waits impatiently before moving to straddle Even, Even tutting at him._ _

__“No, baby,” Even says, “other way,” he instructs, using his finger to demonstrate. Isak’s face is bright red and sweaty but he’s sure it must get pinker. There’s something filthy, intimate, to Isak, about riding Even facing away, letting Even watch him ride his cock, his ass in full view and with his ass currently preventing him from wearing any of his clothes, he’s self-conscious._ _

__“You,” Even says, knowing what Isak’s thinking straight away, sitting up and cradling Isak’s cheek in his hand, “are the hottest boy, hottest person, I’ve ever seen,” he says, truthful, eyes wide and clear, “now sit on my dick. I want to see your perfect ass wobble for me,” he smirks, back to playfulness, Isak clearing his throat. He wants to speak, to say something, anything, but he’s too tense and into the sensations of what’s happening to make any sense. Instead, he turns around and tentatively straddles Even’s thighs, lifting up so that Even can guide him, one hand pushing Isak’s ass up and the other ensuring his dick goes into Isak’s asshole neatly and comfortably. Isak groans in relief as he feels Even’s head push into him, the feeling of Even filling him always feeling safe, like home. Even guides him down gently, knowing he’s big and Isak’s small, needs to take his time, but they’ve done this so often now it doesn’t take anywhere near as long as it used to do._ _

__“That’s it,” Even praises, “that’s my good boy,” he coos, Isak’s high-pitched moan falling out of his mouth involuntarily as he forces himself to relax and not clench too much, let Even fill him nicely. He’s comfortable, full, when Even rocks his hips before letting go, letting Isak dictate the rhythm._ _

__“That’s it, Isak,” Even continues to praise, “you’re so good, so sweet.”_ _

__Isak gasps softly, Even’s hands joining Isak’s and he starts to move a little faster, beginning to bounce rather than roll his hips._ _

__“Perfect,” Even grunts, Isak crying out as he rides him. He can hear the _slap, slap, slap_ of his ass back on Even’s skin, his hips, and he’s so aware of what’s happening especially when Even’s dick jabs against his sweet spot and makes his eyes water that he’s lost, going for it, begging and moaning as he moves without an ounce of rhythm, just pure desperation. Even untangles their hands and goes for Isak’s hips instead, supporting him, as always._ _

__“You have no idea what you look like,” Even tells him, voice loud but broken, in bursts as he tries to catch his breath, still, “seeing your ass wobble like this, riding my dick, Isak, you’re so fucking hot,” he moans, slapping Isak’s ass with abandon, Isak unbearable close to coming when Even thrusts up, matching Isak’s pace as he rolls his hips and bounces his ass. Even’s big dick is nailing into him time after time and he’s going to come, everywhere, all over the bed, without even touching his dick, which Even always _loves_ , he’s going, going to –_ _

____BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ__ _ _

__“Fuck!” Isak yells, the moment ruined, his dick leaking, “god, Even, I’m – late!” he exclaims, knowing Jonas will be pissed at waiting but he’s careful to avoid Jonas’s name after Even’s warning. He’s lifted off Even’s cock, going with it, the noise sloppy and loud as Even’s cock pops out of him._ _

__“Face down,” Even commands, Isak obliging even though he’s really in no state to do much else, Even grabbing his hips and helping him to his knees, ass in the air. Isak can manage a helpless groan as Even thrusts straight back into him, hands angrily grabbing Isak’s hips as he gives them no time to wait, just jackhammers into Isak, Isak grateful, desperate for that sweet relief, a string of curse words and interrupted moans as Even takes him roughly, quickly._ _

__“I love your perfect ass, Isak,” he grunts, “your sexy fucking legs, your hot little hips, the way you look every time my dick goes into you,” he adds, Isak welling up as he loses control to the sensation, a litany of moans escaping as Even goes for it, “and especially like this – taking it for me – you love it, don’t you?” he asks, and Isak knows he expects an answer, even though Isak can barely breathe at this point._ _

__“I love it,” he sobs, “oh, god, Even, please - ”_ _

__“I know you love it,” Even grits out, thrusts stuttering and brutal as Isak knows he’s about to come too, “love seeing you bent over, thick ass in the air,” he grunts, slapping Isak’s ass with a force than means there’ll be a handprint there for days, Isak squealing, “getting fucked by me, huh? Aren’t you, Isak? Getting _fucked_?”_ _

__“I’m – I’m – please!- ” Isak sobs, Even nailing him on every thrust, Isak gasping, not far from screaming as Even hits his spot for the last time, making Isak’s eyes disappear as the world clocks out for him and everything goes to black, fizzy, Isak barely aware of anything but the feeling of release, of pleasure like he’s never known, until he hears what sounds like a distant roar, and the feeling of wetness, fullness._ _

__It feels like he’s been underwater for centuries and he’s only just coming up for air now as he comes to, Even as well, looking at Even with lazy eyes, smirking._ _

__“ _Fy faen_ , Even,” he mutters. His phone goes off._ _

__“Shit,” he groans, moving his aching body up, “I need a shower now!” he accuses Even kindly, “I’ll be even more late.”_ _

__“No,” Even says, smiling, eyes shut, “you don’t have time, angel, you’ll just have to go to him smelling of sex, and me.”_ _

__“God, that gets you off, doesn’t it?” Isak mutters, straddling Even’s body before he lies down for a cuddle, needing to feel Even’s fingers in his hair, his nose pressed into his scalp._ _

__“A bit,” Even admits, Isak feeling him grin against his forehead as Isak nuzzles him a little._ _

__“Perv,” Isak jokes, kissing Even’s jaw before he reluctantly moves, “me too,” he adds guilty, Even raising an eyebrow._ _

__“We’ll explore this later, little one,” Even winks at him, “remember not to eat too much chocolate, ok?”_ _

__“Fuck you, Even,” Isak tuts from across the room, but with the delicious bruises he knows are forming across his thighs from Even’s rampage, he can’t be that mad._ _

__*_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: body issues, rough sex, unsafe sex. I'm not tagging or warning for body dysmorphia because it is not that extreme. Isak puts on a little weight and feels uneasy about it, that is not the equivalent to body dysmorphia. I am tagging for body issues TW because I don't want someone who struggles with that to not been warned. I understand people struggle with this and struggle with their weight/self-image from body dysmorphia to a much lighter, yet still unpleasant, dislike or self-consciousness of their bodies.
> 
> I know the majority of people will read the fic for what it is and I don’t need to be defensive but I would like to point out that it’s my right as a writer to explore themes and issues as I wish. There is a section of the SKAM fandom that is triggered by everything, so I am sure someone in that section will be an asshole about it but obviously I have tagged appropriately.


End file.
